monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Asami Pralines
Asami właściwie A'lishie, '''S'etsuna, 'A'ndromette, 'M'ichiko, 'I'ndille ''' Pralines - kosmitka - duszyca z początku udawała wrogo nastawioną i zimną jędzę, by ochronić swoich przyjaciół oraz by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo, a także powodzenie powierzonej jej misji uratowania Michelle Cake. Sami jest wesołą i lekko stukniętą dziewczyną z lekkim podejściem do (nie)życia. Lubi większość osób i chętnie angażuje się w różne projekty. Jest chodzącą słodyczą. Czasem jej "cukierkowaty" charakter może denerwować. Rzadko się denerwuje, ale gdy to nastaje potrafi być wredna i nie odzywać się do danej osoby tygodniami czy latami (to akurat ma po matce). Asami nie znosi, gdy przez swoją naiwność i słodycz upiory mają ją za "pustą lalunię" czy "słodką idiotkę". Jest wierna. Kiedy zmarł jej pierwszy chomik, rok chodziła z jego wypchanym futrem, póki jej ojciec go nie sprzedał podczas rodzinnej aukcji. Dziewczyna jednak potrafi powiedzieć "nie" i być opryskliwa oraz lekko humorzasta, zwłaszcza, jeśli ktoś obraża jej przyjaciół. Osobowość Asami jest wesołą i lekko stukniętą dziewczyną z lekkim podejściem do (nie)życia. Lubi większość osób i chętnie angażuje się w różne projekty. Jest chodzącą słodyczą. Czasem jej "cukierkowaty" charakter może denerwować. Rzadko się denerwuje, ale gdy to nastaje potrafi być wredna i nie odzywać się do danej osoby tygodniami czy latami (to akurat ma po matce). Asami nie znosi, gdy przez swoją naiwność i słodycz upiory mają ją za "pustą lalunię" czy "słodką idiotkę". Jest wierna. Kiedy zmarł jej pierwszy chomik, rok chodziła z jego wypchanym futrem, póki jej ojciec go nie sprzedał podczas rodzinnej aukcji. Dziewczyna jednak potrafi powiedzieć "nie" i być opryskliwa oraz lekko humorzasta, zwłaszcza, jeśli ktoś obraża jej przyjaciół. Wygląd Asami jest dziewczyną o długich brązowych włosach z liliowymi pasemkami. Jej brwi mają brązowy kolor, a oczy niebieski. Jej "skóra" wygląda jakby była pokryta lukrem. Ciało As pokryte jest fioletowymi kryształkami. Dziewczyna ma po trzy palce u rąk i nóg. Relacje 'Rodzina' Asami jest córką ducha i kosmitki. Dalszą krewną As jest Genevieve, jednak żadna z nich o tym nie wie. To dlatego, że matka As pokłóciła się z matką Gen, w efekcie czego obie nigdy się nawet nie poznały. Aż do teraz. 'Przyjaciele' Kosmitka przyjaźnii się z Aiko "Susie" Sato, Cici Clock, Blair DeGhoul, Michelle Cake oraz Candy Cane. 'Znajomi' Asami dosyć dobrze zaznajomiła się z Ally "Octo" Pus, Justine Saina oraz Poppy Hokkaido. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna z całego serca nie lubi Marcy La'Sweet. Za Asami nie przepada zbytnio krakenka Peyton Itsas-Olatua. 'Miłość' Asami bardzo łatwo się zakochuje. Potrafi całymi dniami snuć wizje o swoim (aktualnym) obiekcie uwielbienia. Jednak nigdy nie miała chłopaka. Uważa, że nie jest gotowa na nic poważnego. 'Historie relacji' Aiko "Susie" Sato Przyjaciółka hybrydki, często razem widywane. Cici Clock Dobre znajome, widziane najczęsciej po szkole. Blair DeGhoul Dobre znajome, z początku Balir nie znosiła Asami z powodu przybranej przez kosmitkę maski zimnej jędzy oraz zołzy, która wyżywa się na gargulicy. Candy Cane Dobre przyjaciółki. Michelle Cake Jedna z BFF Asami, mają wspaniałe relacje i są bardzo często widywane, a nawet ze sobą kojarzone i mylone. Ally "Octo" Pus Ally i Asami to dobre znajome, często sobie pomagają i dzielą się doświadczeniami. Justine Saina Dobra znajoma Asami, dość często razem widywane. Mają dobry kontakt i lubią swoje towarzystwo. Peyton Itsas-Olatua Peyton, znielubiła Asami już podczas pierwszego dnia nauki w Straszyceum. Wszystko przez jeden, drobny incydent. Peyton, rozglądając się po korytarzu szkolnym nie zauważyła zmierzającej w jej kierunku kosmitki. na nieszczęście kreacji krakenki, ciastka które dzierżyła Asami wylądowały wprost na jej nowiutkiej kreacji. Krakenka, nie była zachwycona takowym "przywitaniem" i bez ogródek zaczęła mówić, co sądzi o zachowaniu Asami. Pewnie do niczego by nie doszło, gdyby kosmitka przeprosiła Peyton za swą nieostrożność, jednakże zaczęła się jedynie głośno śmiać. W tej sytuacji, i tak już rozzłoszczona krakenka, ledwo powstrzymała się by użyć siły fizycznej. Zamiast tego, postanowiła ustąpić "głupszemu" co szczerze zdziwiło Asami. Od tamtej pory, Krakenka w duchu wyklina osobę kosmitki, unikając jak może. Drop Dead Diary *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - Cukierek jest dobry na wszystko. *'Ksywka:' Pralinka. *'Nie rusza się bez' - Opaski do włosów. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Cukierki, pastelowe kolory, motyw posypki. *'A najmniej' - Brzydką pogodę, smaki słony oraz cierpki, cytrusy. ciekawostki * Na początku nauki w MH przedstawiała się Nasami. * Obchodzi urodziny pierwszego czerwca. * Nazwisko ma po ojcu, który również jest hybrydą (Ducha i Elfa) * Ma po trzy palce u każdej ręki. Wystąpienia *Brak Niezapomniane cytaty Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|158px Duch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym.Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami.Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. thumb|left|161px Kosmita- hipotetyczny przedstawiciel inteligentnej formy życia pozaziemskiego. Nie ma w chwili obecnej wiarygodnych danych naukowych o istnieniu inteligentnych istot pozaziemskich, choć wielu naukowców zajmujących się astronomią, astrobiologią i filozofią jest zdania, iż choćby z przyczyn statystycznych gdzieś we Wszechświecie musi istnieć życie, w tym życie świadome (paradoks Fermiego).Temat ten pojawia się też wśród filozofów. W lutym 2011 roku 17 artykułów w Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society omawiało ten temat. Michael Shermer przypuszcza na łamach Świata Nauki, że cywilizacja tak rozwinięta by nawiązać kontakt, będzie też nastawiona pokojowo uzasadniając, że ludzkość wraz z rozwojem cywilizacji staje się bardziej pokojowa. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|170pxAudmeria - Jest planetą znajdującą się poza ziemskim Układem Słonecznym. Krajobrazy Audmerii są w dużej mierze nizinne, cechują ją niezliczone ilości ogromnych pól a także łąk na której rosną kwiaty. Na Audmerii niemal zawsze świeci słońce, niebo pokrywają drobne, pierzaste chmurki. Ogromne budynki mieszkalne znajdujące się w miastach Audmerii to obiekty robiące wrażenie, głównie ze względu na misterne wykończenia i niezliczoną ilość ozdób jakie je pokrywają. Na Audmerii podstawę życia mieszkańców stanowi muzyka i to elementy związane właśnie z muzyką są wszechobecne nie tylko w zdobieniach ale i w rzeźbach, ubraniach a nawet potrawach. Audmerianie to istoty bardzo wrażliwe i podatne na dźwięk, i każdy rdzenny mieszkaniec planety wykazuje uzdolnienia w kierunku muzycznym. Na Audmerii wszechobecny jest alfabet dźwiękowy, lecz bardziej wykształceni mieszkańcy rozumieją także Łacinę i pomniejsze, ziemskie języki. Audmerianie chętnie podróżują poza swoją planetę, są ciekawi otaczającego ich świata, poznają go głównie za pomocą dźwięków i kolorów. Wielka chęć Audmerian do opuszczenia rodzimej planety nie zmienia faktu że jest to stosunkowo mało odkryta planeta. Audmeria nie posiada księżyców, jedynie małe, ledwo widoczne słońce, jest tam dość ciemno. Galeria Asami Pralines.jpg|Pierwszy art Asami. Asami ID.jpg Asami koncept 2014r.jpg|koncept art 2014 AudmeriankiChibi.jpg w różnych seriach Asami Welcome in Sugarland.jpg Asami AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration Galeria od innych PralinkaDlaRochi.png|Od Szipervipki. AsamiOdEsty.png|Od Esterwy. SzkicDlaRoszeli.png|Od Esterwy. AsamiSkullette.png|Skullette Asami od NickieID. Asami.png|Od LilyWolf. Asami Pralines.png|Neonowa karta indetyfikacyjna Asami od LilyWolf. AsamiProfile.png|Od NickieID Meta timeline *'Marzec 2016' - "Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Asami Pralines *'Kwiecień 2016' - Ujawniono art Asami. Rochi zastrzega grafikę oraz tekst związane z Asami (prócz opisu klasycznego potwora oraz miejsca pochodzenia). *'Lipiec 2016' - Asami zalicza swój filmowy debiut. Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Audmeria